La corvée quotidienne
by The.zoalord.archanfel
Summary: C'est un univers alternatif. Beck est un étudiant de Northridge et travaille dans un hipster café, seconde maison d'une certaine Jade West, étudiante, avec le reste de la bande à Hollywood Arts.


**LA CORVEE QUOITIDIENNE**

C'est un univers alternatif. Beck est un étudiant de Northridge et travaille dans un hipster café, seconde maison d'une certaine Jade West, étudiante, avec le reste de la bande à Hollywood Arts.

**Disclaimer **: Victorious n'est pas ma propriété

**2nde **disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire a été écrite par 1Styx and Stones1 et s'intitule en version originale « The daily grind ». Je ne fais que la traduction.

Jamais Beck Oliver n'aurait pensé que l'odeur du café pouvait rendre malade. Jamais jusqu'à présent.

Il a travaillé pendant sept heures. Seulement ce matin, il a évité de justesse un violent accrochage avec un geek maigrichon qui prenait un peu trop au sérieux sa caféine, et puis, il a dû endurer une longue journée d'école avant de retourner une fois de plus à son poste derrière le bar.

Cela faisait 24 heures qu'il ne s'était pas douché, ses cheveux ne ressemblaient à rien, son estomac était vide mise à part un hot dog qu'il a englouti en sortant ce matin. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et sentaient le vieux café et le chewing-gum à la menthe défraîchie.

En d'autres termes, Beck Oliver considérait vraiment mettre en scène une violente altercation avec son superviseur-une fille plus jeune que lui qui portait des barrettes Hello Kitty dans ses cheveux blonds- et jeter son tablier vraiment féminin au plancher avant de sortir en trombe d'une manière dramatique.

Mais bien sûr, Beck ne pouvait pas exactement faire ça pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, il avait besoin de ce job s'il voulait un jour partir de son camping-car. Deuxièmement, son superviseur avait un truc pour ses cheveux et était probablement plus du genre à le chouchouter comme un chiot plutôt que de le virer. Troisièmement, son superviseur n'était même pas là aujourd'hui et Beck n'était pas assez déjanté pour commencer à se disputer avec lui-même.

Toutefois, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur amicale. Et c'est pourquoi il était un peu grognon quand son premier client de l'après-midi franchit la porte du café, jetant un regard furieux à la sonnerie qui a si joyeusement signalé son arrivée comme si elle a personnellement insulté sa mère.

"Puis-je vous aider?" Beck demanda d'un air fatigué, passant une main dans ses cheveux aplatis et ébouriffés.

La fille le fixa avec d'alarmants intenses yeux bleus et dit avec arrogance, « Non »

Il cligna des yeux "Non?"

La fille sourit amèrement. "Oh joie! Il comprend un français basique." Elle claqua sa gomme d'un air odieux. « Tu veux des applaudissements ou quelque chose ? »

OK. Si vous demandez l'avis personnel de Beck en tant qu'un connaisseur en matière de café, la fille avait l'air d'avoir besoin de caféine. Et d'un ajustement d'attitude. Il soupira et tenta un ton plus ou moins poli.

"Vous ne voulez rien acheter?"

Elle fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum, l'éclata avec sa langue, et puis répéta, "Non"

"Alors pourquoi êtes-vous"

En guise de réponse, la fille souleva une large boîte à chaussure blanche couverte de papiers sur le comptoir. Sur la boîte, Beck nota, était inscrite en noire dans une écriture ondulée : COMPLAINTES

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour questionner la boîte ainsi que la santé mentale de cette fille, mais il sembla qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit plusieurs petites cartes blanches couvertes de cette même écriture ondulée et les plaça une par une dans la fente qui se trouvait au dessus de la boîte avec un sourire vengeur bien flagrant.

Levant les yeux, elle dit vivement « Oh et je prendrai un café. Noir. Avec 2 sucres. Deux. Dos. Pas trois, ni un. Deux."

Beck passa une fois de plus une main dans ses cheveux, seulement pour s'empêcher d'étrangler cette fille et ses insolents yeux bordés de noir. « Je pensais que vous –«

"Ouais bon j'ai changé d'avis." dit-elle sèchement. « Maintenant vas-tu faire ton job, Aladdin, ou ai-je besoin d'écrire une autre plainte pour ta boîte fraîchement installée ? »

La sonnette tinta de manière énervante tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, révélant deux skateurs à l'air ennuyés. Seulement une seconde plus tard, elle sonna de nouveau, faisant entrer une horde de jeunes à peu près du même âge que Beck.

Beck décida que maintenant, juste au début de la pause déjeuner, n'était pas le moment pour se lancer dans une dispute, alors il donna juste son satané café à la fille et serra ses dents quand elle accepta celui-ci en levant tout simplement un sourcil et sans un « merci »

15 minutes plus tard, elle était de retour, se frayant audacieusement un chemin à travers la foule de clients enragés en manque de caféine et fourrant dans la fente de la boîte à plainte une serviette sur laquelle elle avait écrit, lançant au passage un charmant cruel rictus dans la direction de Beck. « Celui-là est spécialement pour toi. »

La porte tinta d'une manière énervante derrière elle.

Cette nuit, avant de ramasser ses affaires et avant de rentrer chez lui pour une longue nuit de devoirs dans son camping car, la curiosité de Beck eut raison de lui.

Parce que manifestement cette fille avait des problèmes de rage et maintenant, Beck aussi avait de sérieux problèmes de rage-envers le café qui démolissait le cycle de son sommeil et ses magnifiques cheveux-et il avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce monde. Ça pourrait être thérapeutique.

Ou juste hilarant. L'un ou l'autre.

Alors il attrapa le tabouret le plus proche, le hissa sur le comptoir, passa une main dans ses cheveux aplatis, et détacha le couvercle de la boîte à chaussure, notant négligemment que la mystérieuse et méchante fille faisait du 38 et avait un penchant pour les rangers noirs.

À l'intérieur se trouvaient les petites cartes blanches de la fille ainsi que quelques notes gribouillées sur des serviettes laissées par les autres clients qui ont trouvé l'idée d'une boîte à plainte anonyme, brillante.

Des petits malins (probablement le groupe de collégiens bavards qui voulaient se la jouer à la dure en prenant un décaféiné qui avait plus de crème et de sucre que de café) ont dessiné plusieurs…diagrammes sur les serviettes et les a glissées dans la fente. Beck jeta ces dernières et se demanda si se lamenter sur les jeunes dépravés de nos jours lui donnerait l'air d'un vieux.

Quelqu'un d'autre se plaignit à propos du serveur qui a effrontément lorgné ses atouts.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que celle-là venait de la brunette qui venait tous les jours avec sa sœur pour commander un café aromatisé ou un autre pendant qu'elle posait pour Beck et lui demandait si elle pouvait caresser ses cheveux.

Tous les jours il souriait poliment et informait la fille-Lina? Xena ?- que ses cheveux avaient une stricte politique de non-caresse. Aujourd'hui, il a été un peu moins amical. Peut-être ceci était la tentative de vengeance de la fille.

La serviette alla directement dans les ordures également.

Et puis, il y avait les trois petites cartes blanches et la serviette de la méchante bien que très jolie brunette.

_Manifestement, votre serveur ne peut pas compter. J'ai demandé un café noir avec DEUX sucres hier matin. Un, deux. DEUX. Ce que j'ai reçu ressemblait vaguement à un goudron de sucre. Ou peut-être de la pisse de chat. L'un ou l'autre, JE DETESTE. Me poussant au bord de l'homicide._

_..._

_La sonnette devant votre entrée est intolérablement joyeuse, spécialement aux oreilles de ceux qui ont désespérément besoin de café. Je la déteste. Enlevez-la avant qu'elle ne transforme certains instables dépendants à la caféine en tueur en série._

_..._

_L'ennuyeuse blonde qui me fait penser à un écureuil et qui prétend elle-même être un superviseur est, comme votre sonnette, beaucoup trop joyeux pour être sûr. Elle est probablement droguée. Dans les deux cas, je la déteste._

_..._

_Votre serveur de l'après-midi, prétendument un mâle, ne peut ni composer une phrase complète ni pratiquer une hygiène basique apparemment. Il passe constamment une main dans ses cheveux. Sérieusement, beurk. Je suggèrerais qu'on lui rase la tête, mais je suppose qu'un filet à cheveux ferait l'affaire._

Beck n'était pas sûr s'il devait éclater de rire ou se sentir offensé. Il commença à passer une main dans ses cheveux, seulement pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire et retira brusquement sa main.

Il fourra toutes les cartes blanches dans la poche de son jean, rangea la boîte à PLAINTES sous le comptoir, et commença à fermer, évitant consciencieusement de ramener ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Quoique les suggestions de la fille pouvaient être amusantes, il était hors de question qu'elles arrivent jusqu'au patron.

Beck Oliver pouvait tolérer beaucoup de choses, mais un filet à cheveux pouvait très bien le pousser à bout.

La fille était de retour le matin suivant, faisant irruption à la porte, des yeux brûlant de colère sur son visage pâle et des mèches turquoise dans ses cheveux. Beck recouvrit ses nerfs d'acier et frappa avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire avec une sarcastique salutation.

"Allez-vous acheter un café aujourd'hui? Ou allez-vous installer des ampoules écologiques et vérifier si nos tuyaux ne contiennent pas du plomb? »

Sans un mot, la méchante, mais jolie brunette saisie une serviette, sortie un stylo de son sac, et gribouilla rapidement:

_Vos ampoules tuent les ours polaires et votre serveur a une mauvaise attitude._

La fourrant dans la boîte, elle lui jeta un regard furieux. « Heureux ? »

Beck souffla de l'air de sa bouche. « Pas particulièrement. »

Méchante, bien que jolie brunette sourit. « yay » puis se tournant vers le menu, elle continua « Je prendrai un café. Noir. Deux sucres. Pas plus, pas moins, ou je vais littéralement arracher tes cheveux!"

Ses mains travaillant automatiquement pendant qu'il préparait le café, Beck sourit. « Mauvaise journée ? »

Méchante fille râla et s'effondra sur un tabouret, déposa son sac par terre avec bruit. « Mauvaise journée, mauvaise semaine. Mauvais-Hey, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas un filet à cheveux ? »

Beck lui tendit le café et étira ses doigts pour montrer les gants en caoutchouc qu'il portait. « Je suis hygiénique. »

"ooh" elle sirota son café d'un air complètement ennuyé. « Grand mot »

"J'essaie. Alors, puis-je vous offrir autre chose? Un muffin? Une patte d'ours?"

"Arrête d'essayer de me rendre grosse."

"Il y a du chocolat sur les muffins" il enjôla, imperturbable

La fille posa bruyamment son café complètement exaspérée. « Je passe une mauvaise journée, Oliver, non que j'ai mes règles !»

Beck cligna des yeux. Mec, elle connaît mon nom? Qui est cette fille, une sorte d'espion international râleur dont l'intention est d'apporter la liberté d'expression dans les cafés à travers toute l'Amérique ? »

Elle soupira, semblant lire ses pensées-utilisant ses compétences d'agent secret ?- et expliqua platement, « J'ai lu ton nom sur l'étiquette le géni. »

Oh.

Euh… c'était embarrassant.

Hâtivement, Beck essaya de changer le sujet de conversation loin de cet apparent manque de manque de bon sens. « Ben, tu connais mon nom. Puis-je connaître le tien ? »

Méchant brunette considéra cela, faisant la moue et prenant une autre gorge de café avant de se lever. « Non. »

"Non?"

"Arrête de reprendre tout ce que je dis et de le répéter avec une différente flexion et le faire passer pour le tien. » Dit la mystérieuse fille qui était peut-être un gardien de la justice amoureux du café, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Vous avez oublié de payer votre café." Contra Beck. Il sourit alors qu'elle revenait au comptoir et déposa bruyamment son portefeuille, jetant violemment quelques billets devant lui.

"Heureux maintenant Oliver?"

"Très…Jade." Il retourna méchamment, lisant son nom à partir de son permis de conduire exposé dans son portefeuille, avec ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme un sourire triomphant.

Jade lui donna très poliment le majeur avant de sortir en trombe, frappant rageusement la sonnette au dessus de sa tête pendant qu'elle sortait.

Alors qu'il entrait les billets dans la caisse, Beck sourit un tout petit peu à lui-même, même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr pourquoi.

Le jour suivant, une autre carte blanche fut enfoncée dans la fente de la boîte alors que Jade et une effrayante dynamique fille avec des cheveux rouges, commandèrent respectivement un café et un lait à la fraise et prirent un siège à une table dans le coin le plus éloigné près de la fenêtre.

Aussitôt que Jade eut jeté ses cheveux en arrière, avec des mèches fuchsia aujourd'hui, et se détourna, Beck retrouva une nouvelle plainte et la lu d'un air inquiet.

_Hier, quand j'ai payé mon café, je n'ai pas reçu ma monnaie. Aussi, vous devriez vérifier si vos tuyaux ne contiennent pas du plomb._

_Oliver, tu me dois trente six centimes. Je les reprendrai._

Beck sourit un peu au fait qu'elle ait mentionné son nom et lui remit une note qu'il a gribouillé hâtivement sur une serviette avec leurs boissons.

_Chère Jade,_

_Ci-joint tu trouveras ta commande du jour ainsi que ta monnaie de l'autre jour. Passe une bonne journée et reviens vite._

_Ton ami, Beck_

Le jour suivant arriva une plainte, fourrée dans ses mains quand Jade et la petite rouquine vinrent au comptoir pour commander. C'était écrit sur le reçu d'un magasin artisanal. Beck fut légèrement inquiet par le nombre de ciseaux que la fille a achetés en une journée.

_Hier la serviette que j'ai reçue avec ma commande était couverte par l'écriture du serveur aux cheveux infects. Traitement outrageux des clients. Je proteste._

_Aussi, Oliver, JE DETESTE les gens qui disent aux autres gens de « passer une bonne journée ». Va crever dans un trou quelque part toi et tes cheveux débiles._

Il se demanda si ce n'était pas bizarre d'autant aimer avoir une conversation aussi grossière avec un déplaisant client, puis laissa cela de côté et se hâta pour retrouver les boissons et écrit sa note en retour.

_Chère Jade,_

_Je pense que nous savons tous que tu es jalouse de mes cheveux. Je te laisserais bien les caresser, mais hélas, j'ai une stricte politique de non-caresse des cheveux. Toutes mes excuses._

_Ton ami, Beck_

Il pouvait jurer qu'un instant, il a vu les lèvres de Jade se soulever en un sourire pendant qu'elle lisait la note sur la serviette qu'il a livrée avec le café et le lait, que son ami et elle avaient commandés, qui en passant sont devenus des résidents réguliers de leur table à côté de la fenêtre.

Ça rendait sa journée un peu meilleure.

Il était en train de faire deux différents cafés pour un gars avec une marionnette quand Jade se dirigea brusquement vers le comptoir, câlina brièvement ses cheveux avec une main pâle dont les ongles étaient couverts d'un vernis noir et retourna tranquillement vers sa table.

Quand la rouquine-"Cat, comme chat en anglais sauf avec la lettre c en capital"-s'approcha du comptoir et paya pour sa boisson et pour acheter une quantité malsaine des nouvelles friandises du café, Bibble, elle apporta avec elle une serviette barbouillée d'une familière écriture. Elle gloussa joyeusement, regarda son sac de friandises d'un air plein d'adoration et inséra la serviette dans la boîte à PLAINTES

À l'instant où Jade et son exubérante amie partirent, Beck retrouva la note.

_Cher Oliver,_

_Je conçois que tes cheveux sont assez luxueux…es-tu gay ?_

_Curieusement, Jade_

Jade avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'endormir quand elle s'écroula dans un siège au comptoir juste quelques minutes après l'heure d'ouverture le matin suivant.

Beck lui tendit son café avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert sa bouche. « Longue nuit ? »

"Ne me parle pas comme si on était amis, Oliver"

"Je prends juste un intérêt passager au bien être d'un de mes plus méchants clients. » Il répondit, levant un sourcil en défi.

Jade grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Avec les yeux clos, ses cils étaient incroyablement longs et noirs contre sa peau crémeuse. « Si je bois le café, vas-tu arrêter de parler ? »

Il l'étudia, légèrement inquiet. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

Elle grogna de nouveau. "Oliver, je ne suis pas d'humeur"

"Tu peux m'appeler Beck." Il se risqua, se sentant bizarrement brave, seulement parce que le regard de Jade était moins intimidant quand elle pouvait à peine ouvrir ses yeux.

"Bien. Si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler, je vais utiliser un de ces infects remueurs de café rouge pour te démembrer membre par membre, Beck » offrit-elle

Beck ne savait même pas pourquoi cela lui fit autant sourire

« Excentrique »

« Bavard » marmonna-t-elle

"C'est tout ce que tu peux faire?"

"Je plaide l'insomnie"

"Non mais sérieusement, tu te sens bien?"

Jade ne répondit pas. Beck était sûr qu'elle s'est endormie. Elle avait l'air plutôt adorable avec ses cheveux tombant sur son visage, alors il la laissa tranquille pendant tout l'assaut matinal, allant même jusqu'à écarter ce groupe de collégiens bavards qui a essayé de la tisonner avec un remueur de café.

Finalement, lorsque Flora-la précieuse qui fait penser à un écureuil-vint pour relayer Beck ainsi il pourrait se précipiter à son premier cours de la journée, il réalisa que Jade devait probablement aller à l'école tout comme lui.

Il prit une page du milieu de son livre d'école et la poussa avec un remueur à café jusqu'à ce qu'elle le frappa dans les intestins.

"um, ow! Je dois aller en cours alors j'assume que toi aussi…?"

Jade grogna et se mit debout, frotta son eyeliner qui bavait légèrement et avait plus l'air d'être morte que vivante. « Je déteste cette journée. »

"J'ai remarqué que tu détestais beaucoup de choses." Beck remarqua sur le ton de la conversation, balançant son sac sur son dos et tenant poliment la porte pour Jade. Elle était suffisamment consciente pour jeter un regard malveillant à la sonnette, tintant innocemment au seuil de la porte alors qu'elle passait en dessous.

"Je te déteste."

"Spirituel."

"La ferme! Je ne suis pas éveillé. »

Après l'avoir étudiée une seconde, Beck décida qu'il pouvait aussi bien vivre dangereusement -c'était un Lundi alors ce n'était pas comme si il avait mieux à faire.

"Okay." Dit-il d'un air décisif, prenant le bras de Jade, la dirigeant vers sa voiture. « Je vais prendre les décisions exécutives, en tant que connaisseur en matière de café et relativement, une personne consciente, et te déclarant inapte pour la route. Ainsi, je vais te conduire. »

"Quoi, pas de bonbon?" demanda Jade d'un air excentrique

"Mieux." Beck tint en l'air la coupe de Jade, encore rempli au trois quart, qu'elle a abandonné plutôt en faveur du sommeil. « Café »

Jade saisit le café sans grâce et monta dans le siège passager. Calant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord, elle prit une longue lampée, ne refaisant surface que pour dire d'un air essoufflé « Je t'aime »

Beck était sûr qu'elle s'adressait au café et non à lui. Toujours est il que quelque chose secoua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il fit marche arrière. Il y avait une pâle tâche de gloss sur le rebord de la coupe où les lèvres de Jade s'étaient posées.

"Je parie que tu dis ça à tous les connaisseurs de café qui te conduisent et qui ont des cheveux incroyables. »

Jade sourit. Ça la rendait jolie, et il le lui dit avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il disait. Elle sourit encore un peu plus, un peu ensommeillé.

" Et je parie que tu dis ça à tes meilleurs, plus méchants et à moitié endormis clients que tu conduis. » Elle contra

"En fait" Beck pausa pour réfléchir, "je suis sûr, que je n'en ai qu'un seul de ce genre là. »

Le sourire s'élargit.

Les "plaintes" accrurent en fréquence après ça, jusqu'à ce que Jade dû se frayer un chemin à travers la ligne simplement pour remettre à Beck la note, plutôt que de la fourrer dans la boîte. Beck lui remettrait alors sa réponse pendant qu'il passait avec sa commande.

Il apprit qu'elle fréquentait la plus grande rivale de son école-Hollywood Arts, avait un petit frère qu'elle tolérait et un père qu'elle détestait, elle détestait presque tout à part le café, adorait les ciseaux, était la meilleure amie de son opposé et était constamment engagé dans un amer (surtout unilatéral, Beck suspecta) rivalité avec Tori Vega-la jeune sœur de la fille qui ne cessait de flirter avec Beck, Trina et nouvelle serveuse du café.

Honnêtement, Beck pensait que Tori était assez sympa, pas aussi amusante ni captivante que Jade, et que c'était assez hilarant et un peu pathétique oh combien désespérée la fille cherchait à avoir l'assentiment de Jade.

Il avait l'impression que Tori n'avait pas l'habitude d'être détestée, simplement parce qu'elle semblait être généralement une gentille et heureuse personne avec qui il était facile de s'entendre et le flagrant dédain et exclusion de Jade ne faisaient qu'encourager d'avantage sa résolution à gagner la sympathie de la gothique.

Tori offrait des sourires et des compliments, occasionnellement répondait de manière désagréable, et un jour comme par hasard, informa Beck qu'elle pouvait gérer les commandes de Jade et de Cat, et pourquoi il ne prenait pas 5 minutes de pause ?

Quand il revint à son poste, après avoir rebrossé ses cheveux et découvert un paquet de chewing-gum sous le siège avant de sa voiture, Jade se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds et s'avança vers lui pour lui donner une note, cette-fois, écrite sur le dos qu'un reçu de Victoria's Secret.

"Et avant que tu n'aies des idées perverses," elle dit sévèrement, extirpant le papier hors de sa portée et le regardant d'un air imposant, « c'était le reçu de Cat, pas le mien. Comprende ? »

Il acquiesça, souffla une bulle. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil.

"Je peux avoir un peu de chewing-gum ? »

"Quel est le mot magique ? » Dit-il, décidant que le café était assez vide, alors il pouvait aussi bien jouer avec elle.

Jade se mordit la lèvre, considérant cela, et retourna vivement « Donne-moi un peu de chewing-gum. »

Un battement. Il la dévisagea jusqu'à ce que, étonnamment, elle soupira et roula des yeux. « S'il-te plaît ? »

Beck sourit et pêcha un bâton de chewing-gum de sa poche et déclara, "le mot magique était en fait lotion, mais je vais te le donner quand même parce que tu es mignonne. »

Un fragment d'un sourire fendit juste un peu la porcelaine sévérité de son visage mais fut rapidement obscurci par la massive bulle rose qu'elle a soufflée. Beck aurait pu jurer qu'il a vu une légère nuance de rose s'étendre sur ses joues avant qu'elles aussi, soient cachées.

"Merci" dit-elle et partit.

Sentant soudainement des fourmillements et se sentant très léger, comme si tous ses membres s'étaient simultanément endormis, il scanna la note.

_Cher Beck,_

_Dis à ta nouvelle petite amie que deux sucres ne veut pas dire SEPT._

_Irritablement, Jade_

_..._

_Chère Jade,_

_J'ai une petite amie? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant?_

_Ton ami, Beck_

_P.S :- si tu parles de Tori, je passerai sur le pourboire_

_P.P.S : les serviettes sont un peu incommodes pour véhiculer tes nombreuses plaintes. Peut-être devrais-tu juste me donner ton numéro ?_

_..._

_Cher Beck,_

_Eh bien, Tori est certainement en concurrence pour la position._

_Arrange-toi pour le faire de la manière la plus pénible possible._

_P.P. S : belle tentative_

Après ça, Beck fit toujours attention à s'occuper du café de Jade personnellement, partiellement parce que la pauvre Tori ne méritait pas autant d'abus et partiellement à cause des battements qui augmentaient dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il lui passait son café et que leurs doigts qui s'effleuraient.

_Cher Beck,_

_Où es-tu? Tori a fait mon café aujourd'hui et ça avait un goût de merde._

_..._

_Beckett Oliver,_

_Sérieusement. Deux jours de suite d'absence? Pas cool, bro. Mes papilles souffrent._

_Douloureusement, Jade_

_..._

_Beck-_

_Tu vas bien?_

_-Jade_

_J'aimerais enregistrer une plainte formelle tournant autour de la disparition du seul et vaguement décent faiseur de café dans tout ce stupide café. S'il ne ramène pas son paresseux cul derrière le comptoir, de mauvaises choses vont arriver. De très très mauvaises choses._

Il y avait une autre ligne sous ce paragraphe malveillant, mais c'était studieusement illisible. Beck pensait qu'il a vu son nom sous les marques de crayons, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr.

L'un ou l'autre, quand il ouvrit la boîte à PLAINTES dès son retour, siphonnant les cartes avec les écritures biens distinctes de Jade et ignorant le reste, il sourit si fort que ça le fit un peu mal et écrit rapidement une réponse, qu'il lui remit dès qu'elle franchit la porte et lui réprimanda de l'avoir laissé à la merci de Vega.

_Chère Jade,_

_J'ai eu la grippe, mais je vais bien maintenant. Prudence, sinon je vais commencer à penser que tu te soucies vraiment._

_..._

_Beck,_

_Arrange-toi pour que ça n'arrive pas encore. Et désinfecte-toi bien. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attraper tes grossiers microbes de canadien cette semaine._

_..._

_Chère Jade,_

_Les canadiens n'ont pas plus de microbes que les américains. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important cette semaine ?_

_..._

_Beck,_

_La complète humiliation de Vega bien sûr._

_Jade_

_..._

_Chère Jade,_

_Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça pourrait impliquer des actes criminels?_

_Avec amour, Beck_

_..._

_Cher Beck,_

_Je le souhaite…mais ça ne l'est pas. Demain est la première d'une pièce à l'école. Je suis la vedette, Vega est ma doublure. Pour une fois._

_Sincèrement, une star_

_..._

_Chère Jade,_

_Waouh, félicitations. C'est super-tu le mérites !_

_Avec amour, Beck_

_..._

_Cher Beck,_

_Comme si tu savais si je le méritais ou non._

_Mais, tu sais, merci _

_Sincèrement, Jade_

...

_Chère Jade,_

_Bien sûr que tu le mérites. Tu es super. Évidemment._

_Avec amour, Beck_

_..._

_Cher Beck,_

_Emotionnel._

_Avec amour, Jade_

Beck était assez sûr, après être assis à l'arrière du théâtre et après avoir regardé la fille au visage pâle du café chanter avec une flamboyante passion qui était aussi électrique que ses yeux qu'il était amoureux.

Le jour suivant, quand Jade entra dans le café, la tête tenue un peu plus haute, les joues plus roses qu'avant, Beck lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs au lieu de son habituel café.

Elle regarda les fleurs (il n'avait aucune idée comment on les appelait mais elles étaient fragiles et blanches et lui faisaient penser à elle) puis Beck et puis leva un sourcil et dit, "un café. Noir. Deux sucres. »

Beck sourit malgré lui. "Autre chose madame?"

Jade réfléchit, les yeux voletant de son visage aux fleurs et vice versa avant d'émettre sa prochaine commande avec l'autorité d'un enfant.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes."

Il était le meilleur acteur de Northridge mais il lui prit quand même chaque once de tout ce qu'il avait pour empêcher un autre sourire de s'épanouir. Au lieu de ça, il maquilla une fausse sévérité et entonna, « Mot magique ? »

Jade sourit un peu. "Lotion."

Il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs, le café et finalement, une serviette soigneusement libellée.

_Chère Jade,_

_Alors je pense que tu devrais sortir avec moi. Puisque je t'aime. Aussi, les petites amies des employés obtiennent probablement quelques réductions. Alors, tu sais, penses-y._

_Avec amour, Beck_

Les lèvres de Jade se soulevèrent alors que ses yeux bougèrent silencieusement par-dessus les mots comme si elle était déterminée à ne pas sourire, mais ça se déploya rapidement en un sourire épanoui quand elle leva finalement les yeux.

"okay" dit-elle. Et s'inclina par dessus le comptoir et l'embrassa.

Elle avait un gout de café.

À l'intérieur, tout explosa en jubilation et feux d'artifices et de célébration de confettis et de ces trucs là. D'une manière non vulgaire bien sûr. Mais Beck s'arrangea pour retenir tout ça assez longtemps pour dire calmement, après qu'ils se soient finalement détachés l'un de l'autre, « ça fera un dollar et soixante dix sept centimes, s'il vous plaît. »

Jade leva un sourcil-comme pour dire "ouais c'est ça" et partit sans dire un mot avec son sourire caché et des bras remplis de fleurs et de café, ses mèches turquoises rebondissant derrière elle, et Beck s'appuya juste contre le comptoir et sourit et sourit et sourit.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so this is it! I would like to thanks **1Styx and Stones1** once again for letting me translate her fic. I hope that I didn't disappoint her too much.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et ceux qui ont pris/prendront la peine de poster une review.

Je m'excuse également pour les fautes, c'est ma première expérience en tant que traductrice et également ma première expérience dans l'univers de **Victorious.**


End file.
